


Paper, Scissors, Rock

by Death_Herself



Series: SpideyPool Quickies [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Wade Wilson, Cutesy, Gift Fic, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: “What the fuck are we supposed to do then?”“Paper, scissors, rock?”-----Bottom Peter meet Bottom Wade.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bottom_PeteParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_PeteParker/gifts).



> I had this idea, laughed real hard and thought "Ya know, bottom_peteparker needs a gift. Why not this insane idea? Onward woman! Write that silly fic for the great Should Have Locked The Door author!"

A night as quiet as this didn’t go unappreciated by Spider-Man. The city lights twinkled in the night sky like stars for the busy New York dwellers. Nearly every soul out tonight had good intentions, even the criminals seemed to be enjoying the cool fall air instead of messing up the perfection of this Saturday night. Spider-Man let his eyes flutter closed under the mask to allow the peace of the late evening wash over him. He ran over his list of to-dos for tomorrow. Make some sort of dish to take to Aunt May’s dinner invitation, wash his work clothes, patch up his other Spidey suit, and help his neighbor hang up her new curtains. It was going to be another peaceful day in the life of Peter Parker, this never happens. It was too perfect.

“I’m bored.”

Peter nearly fell off the roof at the offhand comment, having completely forgotten he was on the roof with Deadpool. Who was now rolling with insane laughter.

“Pool! That’s not funny!” The young hero was thankful for the mask in moments like this. The blush on his face was almost as red as his suit.

“You slipped into some other dimension and left me here watching bums piss in the alley. Of course I’m going to be bored, Spidey!” Deadpool wiped fake tears from his mask and let out a big dramatic sigh before pushing off the wall he was leaned against.

“Come on, let’s do something fuuuuuuuuun. Pleaaaaaase?” His begging made Spider-Man huff and stand up to face him with his arms crossed.

“Your idea of fun isn’t fun. It’s dangerous and harmful to human life.”

Deadpool grabbed him around the waist and leaned in real close to his clothed ear, “I have plenty ideas of other fun things to do.”

Spider-Man let out a soft whimper at the breath on his ear, turning away from the man but not trying to escape his grasp. This sparked Deadpool’s interest. “What’s wrong, baby boy?”

 

Peter’s head was a hurricane of confusion. Wade was always flirting with him, sending him vulgar texts, touching him unexpectedly, and teasing him into an embarrassed aroused mess.

 

“I-I don’t know what..what..” Spider-Man pulled away and walked past Deadpool. He couldn’t let these confusing feelings take control of him.

 _This is Deadpool, the merc with mouth, the deranged man who talks to himself, the man who could snap someone’s neck with muscled arms. Muscled arms that could hold me down even with my extreme strength, and hands that could easily cause as much pleasure as pain_.

Peter gripped his head quickly, _Noooo. Not pleasure! He’s a killer! Damnit Parker! Pull it together!_

 

Wade eyed the red and blue clad hero who appeared to be having some sort of crisis. He couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering over the lean muscled body.  
_God, he is the definition of perfection and not just because of his sweet ass. He’s fucking hilarious and for some reason puts up with me. I mean, have you met me? This is a whole other bundle of crazy._

The mercenary remained engrossed with the strange actions his idol was displaying. _Maybe this is a real mental break?_

 

“Hey, Spidey, you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine, Pool.”

Wade stepped closer to the man and touched his shoulder, “You sure?”

“It’s quiet tonight, wanna just head out?” Peter glared at the roof ledge. He was making a mistake but really didn’t care at this point.

“Uhhh. Suuure. I guess I’ll catch ya later then?”

“No, Wade. I-I meant… Head out together?” It wasn’t a question, it was a plead. Wade’s eyes widened and Peter was a blushing kitten.

 

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say this is a date, Petey.”

“It’s just take out and tv, Wade.” The hero stared into his food, he prayed the box of lo mein would somehow stop him from doing what he wanted to do. A man can only deny his feelings for so long. The lo mein did nothing.

“I can still put out on not dates.” Wade continued his teasing even with his mouth full. Peter started to wonder if he was serious about his flirting or if Wade was just spouting whatever the hell came to mind to fill the void of silence. Peter determined there was only one way to find out.

“I’m waiting then.”

The food in Wade’s mouth went flying onto the table as he coughed and sat up. A pink tinge was on the sensitive skin of Wade’s nose. Peter watched as the man stared at the half chewed food lying on the table. The muscles in his arms twitching under the suit while they rested on his lap. The duo had become friends and had never fully taken their masks off but would pull them up enough to eat. Peter could tell Wade wanted to pull his down and hide right now.

Wade suddenly started laughing, his body shaking as he did. “Was that payback for scaring you earlier?”

“No.” Peter sat up and watched the man still again.

“So, you’re making fun of me?”

“No.”

Wade stood up and backed up from the couch. “What the fuck then?”

Peter was quick to stand up and follow him. His hands going up to his face to pull the cloth off his face the rest of the way and toss it. “I’m being serious.”

The red and black clad man was backed against the door, watching the younger unmasked man stalking to him. “Y-Yeah. I, uh.. I” His eyes were lost in the revealed eyes before him. _**My new favorite color is hazel.**_

“Wade..” Peter was touching their chests together gently and his fingers were touching the exposed marred skin of Wade’s cheeks and lips. He let his hazel eyes beg, Wade swallowed hard around the knot in his throat and obliged. His own fingers slowly reaching up to remove his own mask, making Peter gasp quietly. Their exposed eyes instantly became locked on the other’s lips. “Wade…”

 

His name had never been said in such a loving whisper, making the older man close the small gap between them and claim the sweet plush lips of his friend. Soft relaxing sighs passing between the pair as the kisses kept to a slow passionate pace. Until Wade pressed his hips forward out of need and the friction sparking the lust flame to life.

 

Peter pulled away and grabbed Wade’s hand to drag him to his bedroom. Once in the room he let go of his hand and started undoing the clasps to his suit, while Wade did the same. The need was too great, they couldn’t even undress fully without latching onto each other again. Peter put his legs on the bed one at a time so he was on his knees and holding Wade to him as they continued kissing and touching.

 

Something was off though. Peter had been with two other men before, they had both been more in control, not sharing it like this. Wade was acting like him, having moderate control but expecting the other to take control. The thought was gone as soon as it came when Wade guided them both to lie on the bed side by side. The mercenary’s hands roamed the smooth body beside him like he had always wanted to do while he enjoyed the younger man doing the same. Wade let out a quiet groan as fingers found their way under the cloth of his pants and began gently touching his aching cock. Peter placed kisses along the strong jaw and neck of his friend as he began to pump him. The needy mewls forced him to pull back.

 

“Wade?” He looked down into his chocolate eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Wade’s eyes shot open.

“I-I, uh… I have to ask.” Peter swallowed hard. “How is this… I mean… Are you… Am I…” Peter closed his eyes and cursed himself for sounding like a bumbling idiot.

“Uhh. I was planning on letting you fuck me. Why?” Wade quirked a brow.

“I was planning on letting you do the same.”

“Oh.. I’m a power bottom, Petey.” Wade blurted out, to which Peter blushed.

“Yeah… so am I.” Wade stilled while he watched the adorably innocent man lying next to him. A burst of laughter erupted from him before he could manage to say anything.

 

“What the fuck are we supposed to do then?”

Peter stared at the man he had assumed was the dominate of the two, only to find they are yet again, exactly alike. This was going to be more interesting and complicated than he thought. He ran his fingers up Wade’s stomach before a smile curled his lips as he offered his suggestion.

 

“Paper, scissors, rock?”


End file.
